My battle, Our war
by VocaloidGoddess3
Summary: Nick and Hans are war soldiers, Both from different time periods but somehow they have something in common, They're dead. Both are ghost and to top it all off they become proxies under the care of Master Slenderman. They have no idea what they are getting themselves into Just a fanfic im writing about my Creepypasta ocs cx some chaps are finna have nothing to do with the plot cx


**A/N Hiya! so this is my first fanfic that i have posted up her :D Excited is an underestimate cx Yeah so basically its about my Ghost war soilders Nick and Hans ^^ Sorry if my spelling is horrible i utterly suck at that :P Comments/Reviews are much appreciated and thanks for reading my story ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to the family<strong>

Slenderman sighed as he walked stretching his arms over his head. He had just finish dealing with Jeff and BEN's argument on "who was better" and it ended up with a whole room being destroyed. He reminded himself to never let those two never explosives ever again. Sighing again the leader rubbed at his temples.

'I could really us some peace and quie-' He thought to himself before opening the door to a chaotic living room. Sally was humming as she and Pinkamena baked odd looking cup cakes using the little girls Easy bake oven, E.j and L.j seemed to be fighting which ended in E.j having L.j in a head lock noogieing him. Smoke was streaming from the kitchen which suggested that toby was-attempting to- cook waffles again,hoodie and masky were playing just dance on BENs Wii, Jane was trying to get Jeff to smack himself with whipped cream while he slept and BEN was helping.

'Why cant this house ever be quiet and not so chaotic?' Slenderman thought to himself trying to push his oncoming migrain back. Every one stopped what they were doing as they saw their master standing with his arms crossed.

"children please gather around," Slenderman said," I have some very important news to share" once he finished all of the proxies put their thing away and sitted themselves in the living room. eff jumped awake and smacked jane with his whipped cream hand. He laughed as she yelled, BEN bursting into laughter also. Slenderman sigh and smacked BEN and jeff in the back of their heads with his tentacles. The two teens grumbled and went to sit down with the rest of the proxies.

Jeff, Lj and BEN sat on the couch, Hoddie and masky claimed the Loveseat, Sally and Pinkamena sat on the recliner, and jane and toby sat on the floor. They all looked at Slenderman.

"Sooo," Jeff started," whats the news slender dick?" BEN snorted while slendy did his eyeless glare.

"We are going to be having some new recruits into the mansion," Slenderman said," Everyone looked shocked. The last recruit they had was Toby and that was a while ago.

"When are they to come, Master Slenderman?" Maksy asked polietly, BEN and Jeff rolled their eyes. Just then they heard the door of the mansion open and close. A loud voice and two pairs of footsteps made their way towards them.

"Im just sayin', like holy crap these people must be loaded," The first voice said with a southern drawl to it.

"in der Tat," The second voice said in german," vhere do you think Everyvon is?"

"No clue, But damn! look at this! This mustta cause a fortune!" The second voice sighed in response. The footsteps arived at the entrance of the living and everyone stared as they entered. The first was a blacked haired man. He wore a civil war uniform but the colors were a mix of grey and navy blue. A sword was tied to his side by a yellow and red sash wrapped around his waist. He grinned at them showing very unnaturally sharp teeth, his green eyes glinting. A bullet wound was standing out on his chest.

The second man was about an inch or two taller than the first. They couldn't really see much of his face, since he wore a dark green scarf that covered his neck and most of the bottom of his face. A hat of a lighter shade of green with fur was pulled over his eyes, he wore a long blue coat that covered his body down to just above his ankles. Boots were laced tightly, He had a holster Attached to the belt around his waist with a very long gun in it. He seemed to be smiling kindly at the proxies. His blond hair spiked out wards from under his hat.

"Children Id like you to meet our new proxies" Slenderman said waving the two over. They strolled over and survyed everyone. The man with back hair spoke first.

"Howdy!," He said," Im nick, nice ta meet cha!" The proxies could tell how the blond haired man rolled his eyes from under his hat at nicks choppy greeting.

"guten Abend," the blond man said," My name is hans," He bowed his head in greeting. Sally walked up to them with pinkamena first.

"Hello," The 8 year old said shyly," My name is sally and this is my friend Pinkamena!" Pinkie had reverted to her human form. Nick seemed to soften a little as he saw sally.

"Nice ta meet you, sweetie," He said shaking her hand, Hans just nodded his head at her and Pinkie. He looked pained. Sally giggled and walked back to her seat. Everyone else did the same, introducing themselves one by one.

"Well this looks like a nice place," Nick said," Sooo wheres our room?" He asked.

"Yours is at the end of the hall," Slenderman said pointing to the rooms," Hans' is across from you."

"awe we dont get to share?" Nick said a mischevious glint in his eye. Hans growled at him. the proxies looked a little shocked.

"behave your self,Nicholas," Hans said sternly. The southerner just smirk.

"You wound me sweet cheeks," Nick grinned wrapping an arm around the blonds waist. As quick as a flash Hans whipped out his gun and shot Nick square in the chest. Everyone looked shock as nick flew back. They turned their gazed to Hans who holstered his gun. He strolled towards toby, grabbing the 18 years old boot making him fall to his back from his sitting possition. Jeff was about to get up but Hans just grabbed a rather medium stone from the sole of Toby's boots. He turned and Throwed it at Nicks body.

To everyones surprise the southern sat up laughing like crazy. He rubbed a hand to his chest while standing up.

"You asshole," He said still laughing," You shot me right in my wound again."

"Again?" Jeff and BEN asked. Nick grinned.

"Whenever i piss him off he shoots me," Nick had stopped laughing and settled on just plastering a grin on his face."He always aims for my bullet wound cause he knows it hurts only there."

" So how are you not dead?" Jane asked

"Im a ghost, i cant die," Realiztion dawned on the proxies faces. Hans rolled his eyes and stalked of to his room.

"Sie dumm idiotischen Verschwendung von Lebensform!" Hans yelled. Nick grinned understanding what hans had called him.

"Love ya too Sweet cheeks!" Hans flipped him the bird. Nick laughed following the angry man. Everyone looked at each other.

"well," Lj said in delight and mischef," This is going to be interesting!"


End file.
